


I Didn't Mean It

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt:</p><p>Harry is furious because of something. Louis had nothing to do with it, when he got home, he started yelling at Louis. Louis was letting high pitched screams about how Harry should not take his anger out on him. Harry slaps him... he's never hit Louis before, ever. There's a large red hand print and Harry's eyes widen at that when he realized what he did. Louis starts to tremble and keeps flinching Harry apologizes for hours. Louis forgives him in the end though pleaseeeee x</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

"Are you fucking kidding me? Look Zayn, I don't give a fuck if your upset about Perrie, it gives you no right to take my car for a joy ride. Just look at it. It's completely destroyed! Do you know how much this is going to cost? God, Zayn, do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?"

 

"Harry, I said i'm sorry like a hundred times. It's not like you don't have the money to fix the car anyways."

 

"That's not the point, Zayn. The point is i'm tired of you taking my stuff and destroying it. You've crossed a line." 

 

"Harry, where are you going?" Zayn asked following Harry out of the repair shop.

 

"Home, I can't look at you right now." 

 

 

***

 

"Hey, Harry, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking pizza, but we had that like two nights ago, so I don't know." Louis yelled from the kitchen when heard the door open.

 

"Get whatever the hell you want." Harry said walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

 

"Why can't you learn to put away a fucking dish Louis?" Harry yelled grabbing the tea mug that was left on the table from breakfast.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know it bothered you so bad. I'll clean it now." Louis said trying to calm Harry.

 

"Yeah, and while you're at it why don't you pick your clothes up? I'm so fucking sick of constantly having to clean up after you, you're a grown man, Louis! I shouldn't have to babysit you."

 

"Harry where is this coming from? I-I thought you said you didn't mind that I was messy."

 

"Well I do! I'm tired of people taking advantage of me, I'm tired of people thinking they can just take my stuff and think I won't care. I'm just so fucking sick of it!"

 

"Take your stuff? Harry I didn't take anything of yours. What are you, is this because Zayn took your car? Because I had nothing to do with that."

 

"Not the point Louis. The point is that you don't do anything around here, ever!"

 

"You know what Harry. I do plenty around here! I'm not going to stand here and let you bitch at me because Zayn wrecked your precious car. So why don't you grow the fuck up and quit taking your anger out on me!"

 

"What did you just say?" Harry said fist clench, stepping closer to Louis.

 

"Grow. The. Fuck. Up." Louis said poking Harry's chest in between words.

 

Harry grabbed Louis' wrist throwing him again the wall.

 

"What the hell. Harry let go of me." Louis said trying to pull away.

 

Harry backed up bring his hand up and before he knew what he was doing he swung. Skin slapping skin. It was like slow motion. He just hit Louis. Louis crumbled to the ground, both hands covering his cheek.

 

"Oh my god." Harry said backing up. "Louis, I-I i'm so sorry, I. I didn't."

 

Louis whimpered, scooting himself away from Harry. His cheek stung and his eyes were prickling with tears. "Fuck you Harry." He got up and ran to the bathroom.

 

"Louis. Louis wait." Harry yelled after him.

 

"Leave me alone Harry." Louis mumbled, staring at his cheek.

 

"Baby, I'm coming in."

 

"No. I don't want you near me."

 

"Louis, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Harry said slowly opening the door.

 

Louis put his head down. Not turning towards Harry.

 

"Baby, please look at me." Harry says reaching for Louis, who backs away.

 

"Louis, please."

 

Louis slowly turns towards Harry.

 

Harry's eyes widen when he sees the boys face. He has tears running down his face accompanied by a big red hand print on his left cheek. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I just, oh my god. I didn't, please forgive me Louis." 

 

Louis backs up some more. "Why'd you hit me Harry?"

 

"I wasn't thinking. I-I, Louis. Tell me how fix this. Please, I'll do anything! I'm so sorry."

 

Harry was inches away from Louis, the boy cowering in the corner of the bathroom.

 

"I don't know." Louis whispered.

 

"I'm sorry." Harry said grabbing Louis, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so so so so sorry." He said kissing Louis' head. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Harry."

 

"What is it baby." He asked hugging Louis closer.

 

"I can't breath."

 

"Sorry." Harry loosened his grip, but didn't let him go.

 

"I'm just gonna go to bed, Harry." Louis said pulling out of the hug and walking into the bedroom.

 

***

By the time Harry made his way into his and Louis' room Louis was curled up in bed with the lights off.

 

"Louis?" Harry whispered, stripping himself of his clothes. "Louis, babe. Are you awake?"

 

"Yeah." Louis responded almost too quite.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I know."

 

"Does your cheek hurt? Do you want some ice?"

 

"No, i'm fine."

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked running a hand over Louis' shoulder, causing the older boy to pull away.

 

"M sure."

 

"Louis, baby, what do I have to do to prove to you that I wont ever hurt you again?"

 

"I don't know Harry."

 

"What if I did this?" Harry asked kissing Louis' shoulder.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"How about this?" He asked kissing down his back, rubbing the boys side.

 

"I don't know." Louis mumbled.

 

"No? What about this?" He asked turning Louis on his back and kissing his neck while rubbing his hand on his stomach.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Yeah?" Harry smiled into Louis' neck, moving his way up to Louis mouth, placing a small kiss to the corner of his lips.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm sorry baby. I love you so much. I promise I won't ever hit you again. I swear. You are perfect, I love your messes. I love cleaning up after you, you do so much for me. I'm so lucky to have you. You are my everything baby. I'm so sorry for hitting you and for everything I said. I love you, Louis."

 

"I love you too, Harry." Louis said placing his hand on Harry's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

 

"I love you, Louis. So much." Harry whispered into the kiss. "And i'm going to prove it. Just lay back and let me make you feel good." Harry said straddling Louis.

 

He started kissing Louis' neck, kissing down and stopping to suck on his collar bones. "So beautiful." He whispered before sucking in Louis' nipple.

 

"Ugh, Harry."

 

"Shh, you're okay baby."

 

"Harry, please." Louis said bucking up into Harry.

 

"Okay, hang on love." Harry reached over a grabbed a bottle of lube. "M gonna open you up. Just hold tight baby."

 

Harry ghosted his lips over Louis' clothes erection, pressing a few kisses before pulling down the black briefs. He nipped at the boys hip bones and kissed down to his cock. He placed a kiss to the tip, licking and sucking in the tip.

 

"Harry." Louis moaned.

 

Harry sat up slicking up three fingers. "Ready?"

 

Louis nodded as Harry brought two fingers to the boys quivering hole.

 

"I'm gonna use two, I know you can take it. Right baby?"

 

"Yeah, I can take it."

 

Harry pushed in two fingers, thrusting slowly and scissoring the hole open.

 

"So pretty Louis. You know that? Got such a pretty body, I love you baby." Harry said leaning forward to kiss Louis while he opened him up.

 

Harry repositioned, placing one hand beside Louis head to deepen the kiss, he was up to three fingers and Louis was moaning into Harry's mouth and thrusting up into Harry.

 

"Ready for me baby?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah i'm ready."

 

"Okay." Harry took his fingers out and lubed himself up, grabbing the base of his dick and pushing in slowly. "Oh baby, you're so tight. Always so tight." Harry said into Louis' neck.

 

"Faster, Harry."

 

Harry started pounding into Louis, releasing little gasps from the smaller boy.

 

"You feel so good, Louis. Always so good."

 

"Touch me, baby. Please."

 

"Alright, yeah." Harry said wedging his hand in sliding his hand over Louis' length.

 

"M so close, Harry. Please, faster."

 

Harry sat up, stilling his movements before slamming into the boy.

"Cum for me Louis. Come on baby, I know you can do it." Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

 

"Ugh, Harry." Louis moaned as he released his cum.

 

"So pretty baby. 'M so close." Harry said slowing a bit.

 

With three more thrust Harry was cumming deep in Louis, moaning out 'I love you's'.

 

Harry finish and pulled out, pulling Louis into him, "I love you so much, Louis. And i'm so sorry for hitting you."

 

"It's okay, just please don't ever do it again."

 

"I promise." Harry whispered kissing Louis' hair.


End file.
